


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by Rionaa



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this in about twenty minutes, Inspired by Art, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no context for this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meglm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Meglm).



> Inspired by fan art by meglm which can be found here: http://meglm.tumblr.com/image/130603536820

Joe looked around nervously as he stepped off the plane and drew a deep, Chicago breath. It was the first time he'd set foot on American soil since his capture. He had spent a while in the hospital in Brasilia recuperating, and to know that he was standing on his own ground once again felt amazing, calming, almost. He couldn't see any sign of the press, so he guessed that his arrival had been successfully kept from the public eye, for which he was grateful. His bodyguard stepped around the wing of the plane and placed a hand on his shoulder. Joe tried to hide his flinch, but then man retracted his hand, wincing.

“Sorry.”

“No, no don't… don't worry about it.” Joe's voice was hoarse with nerves.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes. I mean, I will be. I just want to go home...” Joe's voice was almost plaintive and he swallowed hard. It was overbearing, knowing that he was home. Or almost.

Suddenly there was a shout from across the airstrip. Joe jumped and took a small, involuntary step backwards. His bodyguard stepped protectively in front of him, but Joe had already spotted the source of the disturbance. His shoulders sagged in relief and he laid a gentle hand on the bodyguard's shoulder to let him know it was alright. 

A short figure was sprinting across the tarmac, one hand on it's head, holding down a black fedora. Joe couldn't keep his face from splitting into a wide grin. The man at his side took a step back as Patrick Stump approached. As he drew nearer, Joe was concerned to see his friend's face contorted with… was that tears or anger?

Then before he had a chance to think further, he was knocked backwards, almost off his feet and had an armful of Patrick. His eyes widened as he took a hasty step backwards to balance himself.

“What the hell?” Patrick demanded, his voice sounding strained.

“I… sorry?” Joe was confused.

“You should be!” Patrick fisted his hands in the back of Joe's shirt.

His next words were muffled, rendered almost inaudible by the tears that threatened to fall.

“I love you, man.” He tightened his arms around Joe's torso and buried his face in his shoulder to hide his face, inhaling the familiar scent that he had missed for so long.

Joe's grip slackened slightly in shock. “Thanks, dude, but I need to breathe!”

“No you don't.” Patrick replied as his shoulders began to shake. 

Joe chuckled quietly as he felt himself relax fully in Patrick's familiar embrace for the first time in months.


End file.
